guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aberrant80/Builds/N/Mo Boss Farmer
This is an archived build. History A history of contributions, from latest to earliest: # 06:06, 18 April 2007 76.186.201.138 (Talk) (→Equipment) # 06:05, 18 April 2007 76.186.201.138 (Talk) (→Usage) # 16:29, 12 April 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m # 14:54, 12 April 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (added archive notice) # 04:59, 27 March 2007 GodofJur (Talk | contribs) # 18:09, 25 March 2007 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (rv anon edit atempt. use sandbox) # 18:09, 25 March 2007 83.181.5.255 (Talk) (→Notes) # 18:08, 25 March 2007 83.181.5.255 (Talk) (→Notes) # 18:08, 25 March 2007 83.181.5.255 (Talk) (→Notes) # 18:07, 25 March 2007 83.181.5.255 (Talk) (→Notes) # 13:47, 25 March 2007 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m # 20:22, 23 March 2007 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (It's not been removed, just moved off to a seperate page as this one was getting too large - check the link at the bottom) # 20:13, 23 March 2007 193.217.160.47 (Talk) (Someone decided not to ask first and then to remove several pages of usefull info about what bosses this build can farm. Restored old) # 18:46, 22 March 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) (boss notes moved to subpage, to split usage from function) # 13:58, 22 March 2007 Alesain (Talk | contribs) m # 07:06, 22 March 2007 24.33.229.19 (Talk) (→Usage) # 07:06, 22 March 2007 24.33.229.19 (Talk) (→Usage) # 11:30, 20 March 2007 24.33.229.19 (Talk) (→Usage) # 11:30, 20 March 2007 24.33.229.19 (Talk) (→Usage) # 00:53, 17 March 2007 66.166.185.114 (Talk) (→Notes) # 14:39, 16 March 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (rv - there are no imps) # 11:22, 16 March 2007 24.136.61.183 (Talk) (→Notes) # 14:55, 15 March 2007 Flakybuster (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 14:54, 15 March 2007 Flakybuster (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 06:40, 14 March 2007 24.205.37.7 (Talk) (→Notes) # 07:06, 13 March 2007 Jasminethetender (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes) # 05:12, 9 March 2007 213.100.249.14 (Talk) (→Notes) # 05:10, 9 March 2007 213.100.249.14 (Talk) (→Notes) # 23:41, 8 March 2007 83.102.80.125 (Talk) (→Videos) # 11:25, 8 March 2007 Phoenix Blackheart (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 19:22, 2 March 2007 69.243.99.128 (Talk) (→Notes) # 09:08, 1 March 2007 65.2.244.29 (Talk) # 04:17, 28 February 2007 Gamegenie (Talk | contribs) (Undo revision 678463 by Special:Contributions/Than (User talk:Than)) # 09:38, 27 February 2007 Than (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) # 23:22, 22 February 2007 Tomoko (Talk | contribs) (Removed Boss.. which allready was in the list.. signed as a Ranger..) # 22:34, 22 February 2007 Tomoko (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 21:36, 22 February 2007 Tomoko (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 02:10, 21 February 2007 82.122.71.203 (Talk) # 02:09, 21 February 2007 82.122.71.203 (Talk) (→Notes) # 00:31, 21 February 2007 Teutonic Paladin (Talk | contribs) m (Fixing name) # 00:24, 21 February 2007 216.254.71.232 (Talk) (→Notes) # 00:21, 21 February 2007 216.254.71.232 (Talk) (→Notes) # 01:23, 20 February 2007 69.243.99.128 (Talk) (→Notes) # 02:54, 18 February 2007 86.200.110.26 (Talk) (→Videos) # 21:09, 16 February 2007 83.205.252.62 (Talk) (→Videos) # 19:27, 16 February 2007 83.205.252.62 (Talk) (→Videos) # 09:25, 16 February 2007 Lileth Hersprax (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) # 04:52, 16 February 2007 82.122.80.157 (Talk) (→Notes) # 02:10, 16 February 2007 Lionexx (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 02:09, 16 February 2007 Lionexx (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 13:13, 27 October 2006 72.58.44.163 (Talk) # 10:08, 24 October 2006 Curse You (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 10:03, 24 October 2006 Curse You (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 03:13, 22 October 2006 206.82.93.173 (Talk) (→Counters) # 03:10, 22 October 2006 Marneus (Talk | contribs) # 03:08, 22 October 2006 Marneus (Talk | contribs) # 06:16, 19 October 2006 69.140.238.143 (Talk) (→Notes) # 00:02, 19 October 2006 Marneus (Talk | contribs) # 04:06, 18 October 2006 85.82.161.72 (Talk) (→Notes) # 00:41, 15 October 2006 213.46.20.176 (Talk) (→Notes) # 22:20, 14 October 2006 Dark (Talk | contribs) # 13:07, 14 October 2006 Gares Redstorm (Talk | contribs) m (-commented out categories, placed in correct category) # 04:07, 14 October 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) # 07:03, 13 October 2006 69.243.85.246 (Talk) (→Notes) # 05:43, 13 October 2006 69.243.85.246 (Talk) (→Counters) # 05:41, 13 October 2006 69.243.85.246 (Talk) (→Notes) # 06:04, 10 October 2006 Flaky (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 07:07, 23 September 2006 217.129.22.87 (Talk) (Corrected spelling) # 22:54, 18 September 2006 Midnight08 (Talk | contribs) (4/0 vote, moving to tested.) # 20:45, 18 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 20:44, 18 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 20:41, 18 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 20:41, 18 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 06:20, 14 September 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes) # 06:55, 12 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes - Added more boss kills) # 02:50, 11 September 2006 68.164.67.230 (Talk) (→Equipment) # 13:59, 8 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) # 08:06, 8 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment - Minor update to more accurately name the necro armor) # 22:00, 7 September 2006 75.11.10.172 (Talk) (→Notes) # 21:48, 7 September 2006 75.11.10.172 (Talk) (→Notes) # 21:47, 7 September 2006 75.11.10.172 (Talk) (→Notes) # 21:46, 7 September 2006 75.11.10.172 (Talk) (→Notes) # 21:42, 7 September 2006 75.11.10.172 (Talk) (→Notes) # 21:19, 6 September 2006 68.164.59.188 (Talk) (→Notes) # 02:33, 6 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) # 02:28, 6 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (Replaced the Vampiric touches with sacrificing ones to improve energy management.) # 11:33, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 11:32, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) # 11:28, 4 September 2006 75.15.148.126 (Talk) (→Notes) # 11:25, 4 September 2006 75.15.148.126 (Talk) (→Counters) # 11:23, 4 September 2006 75.15.148.126 (Talk) (→Equipment) # 07:54, 4 September 2006 75.15.148.126 (Talk) (→Equipment) # 06:12, 4 September 2006 Gares Redstorm (Talk | contribs) m (fixed red links) # 05:57, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (N/Mo SB PS Necro moved to N/Mo Boss Farmer: Better fitting description for build) # 05:56, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (N/SB PS Necro moved to N/Mo SB PS Necro: Title doesn't accurately describe the secondary.) # 05:53, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes) # 05:52, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) # 05:51, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) # 05:51, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) # 05:49, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (A Necromancer/Monk farming build based around Spirit Bond and Protective Spirit.) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds Tested: # Thork # Olivenmann (Build tested on Lunto Sharpfoot and Sskai) # Tested on several NF bosses with good successTknorris 20:34, 27 November 2006 (CST) # Tested on several NF and Factions bosses with good sucess Marekxxx #works--Coloneh RIP 12:02, 28 November 2006 (CST) # Tested on 4 bosses around Marga Coast and 2 in Factions. Kills boss under constant healing in less than minute. Abedeus Unfavored: # # Discussion Rebuilt due to SB being changed, see archive for old build and old talk. --Midnight08 11:53, 22 November 2006 (CST) It works on Chor the Bladed, Jerneh Nightbringer and Bubahl Icehands ~Thork :How are you supposed to get to The Nightbringer?--Dr.D 11:07, 3 February 2007 (CST) It works on darksong.<-- tested and farming him atm How can i get to longspear without getting spiked by a lot of termites using frenzy? Nice build: The voting progress should now start again so that the builds becomes finally favoured. 213.147.98.18 05:37, 24 November 2006 (CST) :3 things 1) -- ~ ~ ~ ~ (without the spaces between the ~'s) to sign comments please!. Cant really direct help without a sig. 2) colon's :: set indent. That way we know who you're talking to. 3) With 13 hp and 10 regen you should NEVER be able to get spiked.... watch your running path and aggro as little or as much as possible depending on the situation. Also, read up on the 55 build(link is in the description to this build). There are some notable weaknesses to 55's, you need to prepare for these accordingly. Avoid Life steal and Enchant Removal effects. In that area are mandragor imps, they use ravenous gaze dealing 35 damage Life Steal... That will autokill a 13... If you need me to show you the run add Midnight Shadowscar in game and i can personally show you (when im on... its the holiday season, so that means i'll be busy)--Midnight08 16:27, 24 November 2006 (CST) basically the same as Build:Mo/N Solo Boss Farmer although this is better with the higher blood magic.--Coloneh RIP 01:15, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Yes, the higher blood magic allows for a more definate kill (i can kill a boss with 2 monks by alternating SV targets every 10 seconds to overwhelm the monks). Also the lower regen is easily adjusted using the blood renewal variation. --Midnight08 01:55, 25 November 2006 (CST) I'm having a bit of trouble solo-ing Onslaught of terror, it'd be apreciated if someone can give me general tips/instructions on soloing him. the notes "blood renewal just to be safe" doesn't really help much :its actually a simple run IF there are no heralds. You die once to become 13 using a -20. then u go to him and hit him with SV after equipping all of your enchantments. Spam Healing Breeze, Blood Renewal, and SV. If there is a healer alternate SV between the monk and Onslaught. I can show you in game if needed. --Midnight08 17:32, 25 November 2006 (CST) :ok thank you for the info. I succesffully killed him yay for me :). o and thx for the offer midnight, but ime good. So if herald of nightmares are present when farming onslaught of terror its not possible due to shatter enchantment —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.94.182.53 ( ) 11:08, 6 December 2006. :yep... thats correct if yer trying with this build... shatter will kill you. --Midnight08 16:43, 6 December 2006 (CST) I still dont understand how u get past the R gaze... its still Snaping the crap out of my char-- Stevo101 :use all your resources.... ive done it twice, once pure solo.... had to time passing the groups perfectly... DO NOT AGRO Mandragor Imps!, avoid them at all costs. u might have to aggro other groups... just aggro and run past. Done right u can get by. My second attempt was done using th recently found Henchmen solo... use a ull hench/hero team to get near the boss, and then send the henchies far away and solo the boss while theyre off your compas... much easier method, but i doubt it'll last unpatched. --Midnight08 21:47, 30 November 2006 (CST) at: onslaught of terror, i cant even get past the first group after dying once, the group always consits of either necros or mesmers or both, i start in gate of pain (thats right, right?), but how the h*ll can this be done???? any help is apreciated :ill run that 1 again later today and will let you know --Midnight08 12:18, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::Gate of the Nightfallen lands.... nice quick short run east from there... usually no groups in the way... --Midnight08 12:52, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::ty but a guildie helped me and i got it on the first solo try ::::What about the stupid shatter enchant?--Dr.D 11:22, 3 February 2007 (CST) Blood Renewal When your bringing this skill what do you swap it out for? Healing Breeze?--Dr.D 07:05, 2 February 2007 (CST) 4 and 0 looks like its time to get this where it belongs, and with a current 4/0 vote for favored im changing the tag to tested and re-inserting categories. --Midnight08 08:45, 28 November 2006 (CST) Faveo Aggredior ⇒ Moved to Build talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer/Boss strategies#Faveo Aggredior captain mhedi is this boss also farmable, has any1 tried it?? pls leave some comments - oris rhy :Why don't you try it? Anyway, tip: Type ~~~~ to leave a signature. There's a note regarding this below the "Save page" button when you edit ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) test ::test :P oris rhy 14:18, 19 December 2006 (CST)08:11, 18 December 2006 (CST) 08:10, 18 December 2006 (CST)08:08, 18 December 2006 (CST)08:04, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::I'm giving this its own section since it really has nothing to do with the other discussions. For future reference, you can also use a "sandbox" for testing... for example. click on this Link(Tried to make it a universal link, but just couldnt get it, so its only a link for Oris rhy unless someone else knows how to make it work for everyone) to create a personal sandbox and use that for any testing you want to do. then create a link using double []'s and User:Oris_rhy/Sandbox&action=edit|sandbox on your page to link to it for future use. See my page for example (by clicking my name here)----> --Midnight08 11:52, 18 December 2006 (CST) lol any1 else find it funny that this has been so effective that the bsses need to be seperated into categories so they can be gone thru and updated easier? --Midnight08 19:50, 18 December 2006 (CST) :i dont find it that effective. i think there are easier ways to solo bosses.--Coloneh RIP 20:02, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::true, but few builds can solo so many effectively... Tuned builds can solo well, but i dont see builds that often that can handle such a variety of situations well... not sayin its perfect, just surprised it turned out as well as it did --Midnight08 22:47, 18 December 2006 (CST) (oops=P had !!!!'s in there) Subtle log barb of 84.163.197.34 Responding to the user of IP 84.163.197.34 with the following log comment: Added another boss -- btw. Aberrant80 disorder is cool, huh. If you don't like my changes, feel free to comment on it openly in the discussion page rather than putting it in the log. Putting in those section headers just stretched the page unnecessarily. It's like not having the profession icon right next to the boss name is very unclear. If you want to reorganise, it's much better to separate the list into those that do not need variant strategies and those that do. If it gets even longer, I think a simple "this would work against most bosses" comment might even suffice. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:55, 18 December 2006 (CST) :just so you know, i think the reason for the categories was to make it easier to reorginize after as if you look at the "recent changes" log each minor edit looks like a mess... I also dont think he meant anything by the comment, looks more like he was making a stupid little joke... (i say that a mess, and he says.. but i liked my mess ; for example)... Maybe its time to raise that wikistress level a notch? lol Personally the edit did look sloppy, but I thought the idea behind it might have been good. --Midnight08 22:59, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::Ok, sorry, I apologize for my outburst to the anon user. Any further responses to that should be redirected to my talk page. A bit stressed out atm with work. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:13, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::understood, yer usually verry cool headed abberant =) Hope work chills 4 ya --Midnight08 23:15, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::::I noticed several Factions bosses in there. Can we at least organize bosses by campaign? I'm sure this could hit up a few Prophecies areas too.Doom Music 15:29, 4 January 2007 (CST) Sins kill me in Factions I've been using this for two days now but with mixed results. It's been mostly Factions bosses since there were a few that I couldn't get with the N/Me Midnight Solo. But I seem to die to assassin mobs for some reason. I was going for Jacqui The Reaver to test out the ones on the list but I can't kill her consistently. The times I actually got her were the unusual runs since I more often end up dead. It seems that the assassins get through my Protective Spirit. I saw Leaping Mantis Sting deal 38 damage while all the enchantments are up. This other time, Wild Strike dealt more than 40. I do know to watch out for Outcast Deathhands since they can strip you down or life steal, but the times I died, they were not around. Also, it is consistent against Arbor Earthcall since he isn't on the list yet --Giehox Nemesis :please re test and give me the exact info on what happened. what killed you when and such... preferably on a boss whos more testable... The skills listed above cannot break PS... so something in what you mentioned is incorrect. --Midnight08 23:36, 19 December 2006 (CST) Maybe theyre using an enchant removal skill??? i'll look into it... ::Dark Apostasy -- Outcast Assassin's have that... thats whats killing you. --Midnight08 23:38, 19 December 2006 (CST) You're probably right about Dark Apostasy. I'll try to check out if there is more to it, just to be sure and so I can be clear. I was thinking that the damage should be larger than 38 on me w/o PS. And I died to a Creeping Carp too (something dealt somewhere between 10-20 damage to me), but maybe I'm just doing it wrong. (Expunge Enchantments?) Thanks --Giehox Nemesis :yea expunge is the carps killer weapon, avoid them like the plaque... as for the outcasts... guardian/aegis or a similar evasion move should make that happen alot less (they gotta hit to crit) --Midnight08 07:25, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::About the Deathhand stuff... your right.. they strip and life steal, but... you don't get killed BY the assassin's the Ritualists are doing that, let me explain.. those Ritualists have a spirit called, Disenchantment..everytime they hit you they removes the LAST enchantment cast on the foe they attack (you).. so the best way to kill Jacqui is hoping that there are no Deathhands and make sure the spirits can't hit you.. stand behind a wall or something. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) Onslaught ⇒ Moved to Build talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer/Boss strategies#Onslaught lol someone just changed the build... they swapped vampiric touch... for vampiric bite...???!!!??? lol--Midnight08 10:08, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I reverted it as there was no discussion on the change. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:52, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::thx, really didnt feel a need for the revert since theyre the same skill... so just laughed about it, but that works too =) --Midnight08 10:57, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::I reverted it because I was thinking all the other skills were Prophecies, and the change made it mixed campaign ... but I forgot that Spoil Victor is also Factions, so no difference either way. Oh well. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:00, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::::Bite works also but okay :) Tomoko Pink Angel 07:33, 4 January 2007 (CST) Add for Jacqui? Resign if you see 1 Deathhand in his group?? Chillbains kills ya. Tomoko Pink Angel 07:33, 4 January 2007 (CST) Watchful Spirit? Easily the most replaceable skill on the bar. It brings you over 10 pips of regen, which of course, is useless. Yes, it can be used to negate degen, but it really depends on the boss. This costs 15 energy and wipes out your E-Regen altogether. If the boss and his friends nearby are using bleeding or poison, I'd rather bring Plague Touch.Other than that, this build is sick and after a bit of practice and patience, has a lot of versatility.Doom Music 17:05, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Try saying that on 1/2 the NF bosses out there... i have been under constant 6-10 degen on almost every NF boss, hence the need for Watchful. This build was designed for the NF farming rush and we had to find a good way to counter all the degen. 0 regen is fine ona 55 build that uses Balth + Essense Bond, when you get a chance, look for Midnight Shadowscar in game and i can show you why almost EVERY point of Regen Helps here. Several skills are actually "optional" all the nec skills, and possibly watchful "OR" Mending SV can be swapped for SS in some situations, but SV is usually the better kill. Vampiric Touch I rarely use, in favor of Blood Renewal (yes it gets that bad... i need that much regen at times...) With some of the bosses i am being attacked by more than 20 opponents + degen. this makes a 10+ health regen (as well as a 13 hp build) almost a necessity. (Try the Marobeh Sharptail run and you'll see EXACTLY what i mean. Bleeding 3, Poison 4, Suffering 2, and Burning 7. All possible at once (thats 16 pips of degen). Hence the statement to max healing for the pip of health regen and such (Breeze 8, Mend 3, WS 2, BR 6 19 pips regen total, leaving you with 3 pips regen at a worst case scenario). Even at 13 hp, this 1 can get difficult at times. --Midnight08 16:04, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::I agree with the first poster I dropped Watchful Spirit from my skill bar when I run this build a long time ago. I usually replace it with either: Awaken the Blood, Blood Renewal, Life Siphon (rarely), or Vampiric Gaze. In doing so, I found that 1 pip of energy regen you gain back can cut down the wait time between battles drastically. In addition, prior to removing WS I frequently was stuck with not enough energy to cast PS & HB before the next battle and was left with little choice but to dismiss one of the maintained enchanments and recast it. With that 1 pip of energy regen, I usually have at least the 20 energy (or even 15 if you are running the BR variant) I need by the time I get to the next battle. ::*ATB can really speed up kills when there is a monk present.It boosts each SV damage by 10, and each VB damage by 6 as well as he side benefit of serving as a cover enchantment. ::*Blood Renewal is more effective at countering degen than WS is and also serves as a backup to HB (e.g. If HB gets interrupted or disabled). This is actually the variant I used to farm Sharptail enough times to get his green twice. I farmed him w/o running 13 HP also because I don't have a -20 offhand. I did it as either 55 or 33. Perhaps more importantly, Blood Renewal can be invaluable when facing mobs that can strip enchantments. If you start the battle with PS, HB, and BR up then even if they strip 1 enchantment, you still have HB up and if they strip 2 enchantments, you just recast HB. A frequent strategy I use against mobs with mesmers is to precast PS, HB, BR, then aggro by casting SV on the Mesmer. By the time his enchantment strips would recharge, he's dead. ::*Rarely, I put life siphon in if I need more degen countering, but overall I've found it doesn't help that much and BR counters degen much better that either life siphon or watchful spirit. ::*Vampiric Gaze can REALLY boost your damage potential as well. I've found very few bosses I can't take out with the combo of SV+VG+VT. The added benefit that both VT and VG fully heal you when you run 55 is just icing. I frequently let HB expire and use VT & VG to keep myself alive while continuing to do damage to finish off stragglers.--Tknorris 16:32, 4 January 2007 (CST) You DO realize you're missing the entire point of the build if you have energy problems between battles or even if you are "between battles" at all... Here's a quick rundown of my typical setup. *Exit town Cast WS. Run towards boss casting Mend, BS, and EB as my enegy maxes. (i can get by usually with 10 energy spare, 20 in more difficult areas. ) *Avoid spawns until boss spawn if possible, if not possible activate Ps and Hb and run thru and past the groups until you get to the boss (making sure to stand in the group long enough to regen to 20 energy before passing). *When boss is in range, activate PS then HB and proceed to SV him and set yourself to attack him. *Recast HB and PS whenever PS recharges (5 secs), Casting SB in whenever it recharges (alternate between healers and boss if necessary). *watch boss die, grab green... fight a few more if you feel like it and /resign when you feel like restarting. *Rinse and repeat. After 10-20 runs or 3 greens i swap to a different boss. Energy should NEVER be a problem, and time between fights also should not matter (since youre usually only fighting 1 boss), if you decide to fight multiple bosses in 1 run then you probably want to die anyway to counter the +2% (and any degen you wanted that was wiped). Basically, the problems you listed come down to not realizing teh purpose of the build and playing it incorrectly (BS and EB can be used if necessary to regen energy during runs to other bosses... all u need is 10 energy for PS in most cases...) well thats enough from me, like i said to begin with yes WS along with several other skills are very optional, but oftentimes WS will be an important addition to a run. --Midnight08 16:54, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::Thanks for getting back to me Midnight. Lemme background myself a bit. I'm really new to 55'ing. In fact, last night was the first time I've tried any of this. I don't have a PvE monk, so when I saw this build, the opportunity to solo with my Factions necro was really exciting. I went down to Ember Light Camp and unlocked all the skills I needed (just about all the maintained enchants). I went to Lion's Arch and bough a whole new set of Scar Pattern armor and rune'd it up. Had to do some shopping for the Grim Cesta, but I got it for 5k. :::I know this build is intended for Nightfall, but I haven't made alot of leeway in NF on my Necro (I've been playing a Paragon). I decided to try some Factions bosses. :::The first boss I tried was Wing, Three Blade. I had alot of trouble killing the mesmers, for they like to Expel Hexes REALLY fast. :::The next boss I tried was Sskai, Dragon's Birth. After I learned not to mess around with any other enemies, and where the nearby Oni spawns were, I was running to him and killing him within 5 or 10 minutes. I killed him about 3 or 4 times before I realized how easy and effective this is. And also how useless Watchful was. One time, the Naga Archer got me with the Concussion Shot and I was Dazed. It lasted a really long time, and subsequently killed me. I thought it would be alot easier just to bring plague touch instead of Watchful and it was even faster because I didn't have to worry about the archers. Doom Music 17:35, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::Ahh understood now, yes the build plays VERY diferently based on the campaign... dervish and paragons in NF mean a TON of conditions, factions biggest issue was the obscene ammount of enchantment removal, Life steal (which bypasses PS), and interrupts. In Factions the gameplay and farming techniques are different and the methods to win are different. More hard damage seems to be the key there alot of the time. This build concept actually originated from pretty much exactly the same build mentioned above (2 touch/vamp attacks, SV and some survival). SB used to keep this build alive but after the nerf we had to move back to pure 55... The variable builds al work and the core is REALLY the base 55 build linked to in the description (bascally Mending, PS, HB, and 1 or 2 of the energy buff spells)... I'm glad you like the build and if u ever need any help with a run you know where to find me --Midnight08 18:06, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::Midnight, not withstanding the fact that I agree that the primary purpose of the build is as a boss farmer (which is exactly how I use it), many times there are an unavoidable number of mobs between you and the boss that must be taken out first. The most extreme example I can think of is Admiral Kantoh that I was farming last night. Any attempt to "run" the mobs between you and him will ultimately result in death simply because of the knockdowns and HB can't keep up. In general my point was that the health regen from WS can be achieved much better in many ways, and when not necessary just wastes a skill slot and one point of energy regen and when the additional regen is necessary can be achieved in better ways. In addition, because of the pure speed that this build can take down even non-bosses it sometimes pays to take out groups of mobs on the way to the boss.--Tknorris 20:07, 4 January 2007 (CST) Variants some1 updated the varients but part of it noted removing Deep wound... =P -<3 deep wound on this build=P that means less hp.. and since most of my healing is regen th 20% less heal doesnt hurt... either way tho some good ideas being aded, keep it up --Midnight08 17:54, 6 January 2007 (CST) :I agree, deep wound is no problemo for me, never died because of deep wound. Tomoko Pink Angel 07:35, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::I added that, and specified it was useful when fighting Stoneaxe Hekets. They have another skill called Agonizing Chop that has a very quick charge-up if you have Mark of Fury on you (which the Blood Cowl Hekets which often accompany the Stoneaxe Hekets use). At anyrate, if you are fighting a large Heket mob without a way to deal with conditions, you'll be interrupted constantly. --Zdain 21:26, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::ugh yea i remember those... makes sense then...=)--Midnight08 00:16, 9 January 2007 (CST) Alternatives to spoil victor spoil victor is undeniably superior than these alternatives, however it is only available late factions. For some,myself included, we have not capped this yet. A less potent but successful nonetheless, combo is replacing blood magic attributes with curses and using insidious parasite and spiteful spirit. This will require losing one other skill, making one less effective at healing. A viable alternativ nonetheless.88.106.131.8 23:29, 9 January 2007 (CST) :thats more of a personal alternative as the build really isnt as effective w/o spoil... also that will have many notable side effects ( 1)killing your energy sources before the boss 2)doing much less dot to casters), yes... it will work, but not nearly as well... feel free to use that as an alt but it really is a diferent and much weaker build at that point. --Midnight08 23:51, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::I have to dissagree, I see where you're coming from as I myself only capped SV a couple weeks ago and did most of the farming before that with my "Solo SS" build. SV -does- work better but it's a whole different story compared to SS, I still use SS for farming bosses at certain places where I prefer it over SV. It all depends on the area and the mob's, SS can actually be much faster in getting rid of a boss than SV regardless of the number of monks in the mob. (It doesn't exceed two, luckily..)--Redd 11:17, 26 March 2007 (CET) possible bypass to the life stealing/end of run skills enemies use well i'm still doing tests to see if this skill would solve this, but im thinking maybe Divine Intervention might solve it, some of my tests worked, countering the life steal, but others didn't,i have been able to succesfully solo xeuxao the deceptive, even with the life steal necros, but its a 25% chance of sucess, maybe my timeing is off most times, but plz test this and put some posts, even if it doesnt work against life stealing, the skills/attacks USED RIGHT AFTER IT, might save you. I find it best to replace watchful spirit with this.so plz test/post if ya get a chance, might contribute greatly to us all.Snipey lizard 16:12, 7 February 2007 (CST)snipey lizard :Divine Intervention page says that it works for life steal, however, that's protection against only one life steal per 30 seconds. Two necros or a fast recharge steal skill would still flatten a 55, so one must be fast and careful.--Ishmaeel 03:34, 8 February 2007 (CST) merge tag both these builds rely on the 55 style, with damage method being the only delta. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:48, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Those 2 builds are just like a Shield of Judgment SOA, and a Sliver Armor SOA. Completely different tactics. I don't think they should be merged. (t- ) 08:37, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Don't merge it, and put back the freaking list of farmable bosses!!!Phalmatticus 12:57, 25 March 2007 (CDT)phalmatticus :Could you look at the freaking notes section and click on that link there? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :My bad Phalmatticus 15:49, 26 March 2007 (CDT)Phalmatticus Do not merge. completely different skills. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.77.234.155 ( ) }. Do not merge. While seeming close in style it plays different. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' DevilofDust ( ) }. :Agreed. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) No, 1; it has been said, diffrent skills. 2; This is basicly a BOSS farmer, the 55 SS Necro isnt, thats an group farmer. Tomoko :Agreed. I have both builds and use both for different goals, areas and bosses/mobs.--Redd 11:19, 26 March 2007 (CET) I took the liberty of removing the tag. --GodofJur 16:00, 26 March 2007 (CDT) doppelganger - hard mode I defeated doppelganger easily in hard mode and got bonus too. I used this variation you dont need mending or healing breeze either so consider not taking them so he can't use it either though I did take them and still killed him under 2 minutes. Archive Thx, u saved me an archive there, i wasnt gunna let any of my builds dissapear completely--Midnight08 (talk| ) 01:20, 1 May 2007 (CDT)